


Mistakes

by Wicked_Fantasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, M/M, Mpreg, Olympics, Single Parents, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Fantasy/pseuds/Wicked_Fantasy
Summary: "You left me! There was nothing heroic about you leaving!" Akaashi sobbed out."Leaving to America was the only way to escape from my family," the alpha said. "But if you would have told me about him... I would have stayed and endured everything to be by your side," Bokuto added in a softer voice. Bokuto leaned in caging Akaashi and gently tilted the omega chin up.They stared at each other, there breaths mixing together. With tender fingers, Bokuto cleared away Akaashi's tears. "Did those years really meant nothing to you?" Bokuto asked his breath fanning Akaashi's lips.Akaashi lips trembled but remained shut. "Shit," Bokuto cursed moving away from Akaashi.  "You should have told me!" Bokuto yelled at Akaashi. "I'm gonna be part of his life whether you like it or not," Bokuto declared."For what? For him to follow into your father's footsteps? Or to replace you and become the leader of the clan? I won't allow him to live in a world of violence Bokuto!""A kid needs his father Akaashi and you can't push me away, not like last time," Bokuto said leaving the apartment, shutting the door behind him so hard the picture frames rattle.





	1. Chapter 1

"You left me!" Akaashi screamed to Bokuto feeling his eyes heat up."There was nothing heroic about you leaving!" he yelled his voice shook as a sob escaped. 

"I thought you of all people would have understood!" Bokuto accused as he began pacing back and forth furiously. "Leaving to America was the only way to escape from my family," the alpha said looking at Akaashi. The omega's shoulders shook and tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. "But if you would have told me about him... I would have stayed and endured everything to be by your side," Bokuto added in a softer voice.

Akaashi felt his heart tighten in regret. He knew that Bokuto would have left everything but he couldn't. More than anything he wanted Bokuto to be free.

"Fuck," Bokuto growled making Akaashi flinch as Bokuto punched the wall that was right beside his head. Bokuto leaned in caging Akaashi and gently tilted the omega chin up.   
They stared at each other, there breaths mixing together. With tender fingers, Bokuto cleared away Akaashi's tears. "Did those years really meant nothing to you?" Bokuto asked his breath fanning Akaashi's lips. 

He looked so desperate, Akaashi lips trembled but remained shut. "Shit," Bokuto cursed moving away from Akaashi. He started pacing again, balling his fist until his knuckles turned white. "You should have told me!" Bokuto yelled at Akaashi who wad in the same place. "I'm gonna be part of his life whether you like it or not," Bokuto declared.

Akaashi felt disappointed, Bokuto wasn't staying for him but at the same time, he felt fiercely protective.   
"For what? For him to follow into your father's footsteps? Or to replace you and become the leader of the clan? I won't allow him to live in a world of violence Bokuto!"

"A kid needs his father Akaashi and you can't push me away, not like last time," Bokuto said leaving the apartment, shutting the door behind him so hard the picture frames rattle.

Akaashi stared at the door in a daze, thinking about all the things he wanted to say, could have said. But even if he had so much to say he would rather choke than let Bokuto see him struggle. Meeting Bokuto was the turning point in Akaashi's dull life.

"Mom?" A soft voice drifted taking Akaashi out of his daze.

Akaashi quickly wiped away the tears and turned to the small figure who was hiding behind the couch. "Yea, baby?" Akaashi asked gently kneeling to the floor and opening his arms. Immediately the boy flung to him burying his face into his mother chest.

"That was scary!" The kid squeaked out.

The boy was visibly shaken, his small hands clutching at Akaashi's shirt, afraid to let go. "It's okay now," Akaashi cooed out letting out small purrs to calm the frightened kid. With loving hands, Akaashi threaded his fingers into the soft white and black hair. "No thing will ever hurt you, Kaage" Akaashi promised rocking the kid back and forth luring him to sleep.

Hours later, Akaashi was still sitting on the floor with Kaage in his lap. He looked so much like Bokuto, he could be his shadow.

Meeting Bokuto was one of the most beautiful and frightening moments in Akaashi's dull life. And it all happened due to sheer luck, or maybe it was karma that led him to the boy's locker room where Bokuto was having sex.

_Akaashi stopped in his tracks when he opened the door and saw a disheveled man on his hands and knees with the man with mutant black and white hair pounding from behind him. Akaashi stayed there dumbfounded, looking at the pair. The man head tilted up letting out a loud moan but then his eyes meet Akaashi's. "Shit," the man said trying to lift himself up but failing miserably. A powerful thrust made him harshly collapse into the bench. "Ko... Stop! Stop!" The man cried out in panic, at once the mutant haired man stop sensing the distress from the beta man._

_Akaashi knew he should leave, run before it led into a confrontation but something glued his feet to the ground, keeping him from moving._

_"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The alpha asked as the beta sat up placing his wrinkled clothes in place._

_"No, there," the man said nodding towards Akaashi._

_The alpha looked up, Akaashi breath hitched when he saw his golden eyes. The alpha just smiled as if he knew something that Akaashi didn't._

_"Kotaro, he can't know about us!" The beta hissed breaking their silent conversation._

_"He won't, I'll talk to him," Bokuto promised as the man stood up once everything was set in place. Akaashi looked at the man and recognized him._

_"Owari- sensei," Akaashi said remembering his fourth period English class. The man froze and stared at him for a second before storming out the boy's locker room._

_There was a long pause as the alpha buttoned up his school shirt. Akaashi caught a glimpse of black swirls peeking under his shirt. "I'm Bokuto Kotaro," the alpha greeted._

_"Are you insane! Having a sexual relationship with a sensei!" Akaashi scolded. Bokuto arched a thick gray eyebrow at the omega's outburst._

_"First year?" Bokuto questioned. Everyone in school knew who he was. If not they knew him for his volleyball skills._

_"Yes, Akaashi Keiji," the omega greeted looking at Bokuto as he did his belt. "What if you get caught do you know how much trouble you'll be in!" Akaashi hissed, surprise by Bokuto's lazed behavior. But in a split second Bokuto's attitude changed. The alpha stalked closer to the omega, like a hunter cornering his prey._

_Akaashi let out a small "oof," as Bokuto slammed him into the locker. "Then we have to make sure, that everything you saw in this room stays in the room, don't we?" Bokuto says trailing a finger across Akaashi's full lips._

_Bokuto expected Akaashi to start fretting and babble nonsense like the rest of the people he had threatened. To his surprise, Akaashi looked at him with curiosity, without a trace of fear. "I wasn't planning on saying anything," Akaashi said calmly._

_Bokuto looked at Akaashi lost in words, unsure what to do. No one has ever reacted like that before. In a way it was refreshing but at the same time, it felt like he had a storm inside him waiting to erupt. Bokuto leaned in closer until their noses touched, he heard Akaashi breath hike and it made Bokuto smile._

_The alpha boldly ran his nose down Akaashi's cheek and into his neck where he inhaled strongly. Bokuto could feel Akaashi's rapid pulse. There was a faint smell but Bokuto keen nose was able to smell the sweet aroma even behind the scent blockers. With a careful hand, Bokuto peeled off one of the scent blockers halfway. "An omega, huh?" Bokuto mummer into his neck, his lips touching the warm skin._

_The alpha finally got the reaction he was looking for when Akaashi pushed him away. The omega was flustered, a panic look in his eye. Bokuto was so used to people looking at him in fear but for some reason, his gut twisted by the way Akaashi looked at him._

_The omega looked so small and fragile, without thinking Bokuto pushed Akaashi against the locker once again but this time softer and kissed him. Akaashi froze when he felt Bokuto's lips against his. They were unexpectedly soft and warm. Bokuto kissed him a tad harder. Akasshi found himself unable to resist and kissed Bokuto back, wrapping an arm around the Alpha's broad shoulders._

_Before they knew it, both Bokuto and Akaashi stood naked in a heated daze that urged them on. Akaashi clutched at Bokuto when he felt a light pain from being stretched out by the Alpha's fingers. Bokuto kissed Akaashi averting his attention as he worked the omega open with skilled fingers. He could tell by Akaashi's innocent reactions and the tightness of his hole that Akaashi was still a virgen and that gave the alpha great joy._

_As if he done it a thousand times, Akaashi jumped up, wrapping his legs around Bokuto's waist when he felt a soft push from Bokuto._

_"Relax,"Bokuto mummer into his neck positioning himself. Akaashi didn't have time to respond when he felt something hot, and thick entering, making him gasp at the sudden intrusion._

Since that day, Akaashi's and Bokuto's fate intertwined. Both of them being hostages of each other charms, unable to resist the one an other and becoming victims of curiosity and desire.   
.  
.  
.

"You look like shit," Kenma greeted when Akaashi entered his shared apartment with his mate Kuroo. Akaashi sent him a sideways glance, settling Kaage in the ground. Instantly the small boy ran to the box of toys that was kept in the living room. As the Kenma and Akaashi moved to the kitchen.

Kenma was the first to find out that Akaashi was pregnant by Bokuto. "Bokuto showed up in my apartment," Akaashi said rubbing his temples in circles.

"What! What did he say?" Kenma asked setting down his mug of coffee.

"He said that he wanted to he part of Kaage's life," Akaashi said in a soft tone. Akaashi was still confused on his feelings. He didn't know if he should be happy or start packing his bags and move halfway across the country. "How did he even know where I lived?"

On cur, Kuro entered the kitchen. There was no denying it, Bokuto and Kuroo are best friends. "Kuroo!" Kenma accused.

"What did I do?" The dark haired alpha asked, hearing the accusations behind his mate voice.

"Did you tell Bokuto where Akaashi lived?"

Kuro understood right away. He glanced at Akaashi who had bags under his eyes. "I wouldn't do that," Kuroo gently said. "What did he want?" Kuroo says. If Bokuto made any absurd request, Kuroo would talk him out of it.

"He wants to be part of Kaage's life," Akaashi mumered turning his back to them to see his son playing with toy cars.

Kenma and Kuroo looked at each other unsure what to do. Akaashi was always fiercely protective of Kaage and never let the small boy out of his sight for long. "Wants to be part of Kaage's life!" Akaashi laughed bitterly. "How can he!! He is still playing professional volleyball! Am I suppose to send Kaage every summer to America!" Akaashi says shaking his head at the thought. He didn't want Kaage to be jumping to one place at another.

A small cry of help came out from Kaage but Akaashi wae still in thought and didn't respond. Kenma gave a long look at Kuro before rushing off to Kaage's aid. Kuroo let out a long sigh and laid a gentle hand on Akaashi's shoulder. "Talk to him, sit down and properly talk to each other," Kuroo suggested. "Let go of your pride for him," Kuroo says softly.

Akaashi teared up. More than anything he wanted his son to have a normal and happy life. "How did it all go to shit!" Akaashi asked at no one specifically angrily wiping away the tears.

"Cause it's Bokuto," Kuroo says smiling sadly at Akaashi.

Akaashi laughed at that, smiling at the old memories that would keep him up at night.   
.  
.  
.  
_Silence clung heavily in the air. Akaashi was still trying to grasp what just happened but the ache he felt in his lower region and the warm substance that tickled down his thigh made the answer clear... He just lost his virginity to a total stranger who had just been fucking a teacher._

_But somehow Akaashi wasn't over thinking it like he usually did. Instead he looked at the ceiling, ignoring how uncomfortable it was to lay in the metal bench._

_Bokuto looked at Akaashi from where he sat. His back resting againt the locker wall for support. The omega didn't move and didn't give an intention of moving or speaking. "You know, this usually the part where a person will start crying, or ask for seconds or ask me what we are," Bokuto said trying to get a reaction from the omega._

_Akaashi didn't say anything and continued to count the tiles in the roof. However a bitter scent hit his nostril. Akaashi tilted his head to look at Bokuto who had a cigarette dangling from his lips. "It smells bad," Akaashi says looking at Bokuto memorized by the picture in front of him. Bokuto with a cloud of smoke in front of him, with a calm face, his face tilted up._

_Bokuto looked at Akaashi through the smoke before blowing it in his direction, hitting Akaashi right in the face. Akaashi coughed, his eyes stinging. "Sorry, didn't meant to make you cry again," Bokuto apologized insincere._

_Akaashi ignored the comment. "So, you do this often," Akaashi says. The omega was still unsure of how to react._

_"Smoke? I do it everyday," Bokuto says. Akaashi was clearly meaning the event that had just happened but he was sure that Bokuto answered his answer rhetorically._

_Akaashi said nothing and stood up, ignoring the ache he felt in his lower regions and lower back. Akaashi quickly changed, not even bothering ro wipe the cum that dripped down hia thigh or the cum that was drenched his stomach. "You'll get hurt one day," Akaashi said leaving the locker room._

_Bokuto watched the door speechless. This has never happened before. "He did a fuck and run," Bokuto laughed still staring at the door that the omega went out off. In a mere hour or so, Akaashi made Bokuto experience never before events._

_._

_._

_._

Akaashi planned to never see the alpha ever again. At first, he was okay with the fact that Bokuto was a smoker and player but after finding out his family background, Akaashi knew he needed to stay clear of Bokuto. However, fate was against him.

Bokuto had to be the captain of the volleyball team. At first, Akaashi ignored the alpha and made sure to communicate with the alpha only when needed. Bokuto quickly picked up in the omega's behavior and played along. But sooner or later one of them was going to crack. They both gave each other longing stares and would purposely do lecherous movements to get each other's attention.

After a month playing a game of mouse and cat both of their will crack. For the first time, Akaashi took his time in the shower, took his time changing and wad the last one out of the door. The omega was aware that Bokuto would often leave to take a smoke and would come back to lock the locker and the gym. So Akaashi waited, sitting in the very bench that the alpha bent him over.

Akaashi didn't wait long. Bokuto showed up leaning against the door frame. "Wanna come over?" The alpha asked. "I live alone."

Akaashi nodded his head, waiting patiently for Bokuto to lock up and followed him. He wasn't surprised when they ended up in the red light district. Akaashi looked around, taking in the diverse people that littered the streets and the flashing neon lights. "Your first time here?" Bokuto asked already knowimg the answer. There was no way, a person like Akaashi would ever be seen in this part of town. "Amazing isn't it?" Bokuto says enjoying the look in Akaashi's face as he looked around.

"It's beautiful," Akaashi answered as a pair of topless ladies walked past them. The air was filled with the smell of sex, smoke, acholo, overly sweet perfume and vomit and Akaahsi couldn't get enough of it.

"Stick close to me and watch out for pocket pickers," Bokuto warned going inside the crowd of people. Akaahsi instantly went after him, making sure to never take his eyes off the alpha but he was surrounded by call girls.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi called out. "Those are very nice," Akaashi commented as a girl flashed him her boobs. "Bokuto-san!" Akaashi called out again.

"There's no need to scream!" Bokuto says coming to his rescue. "We are not interested," Bokuto told the prostitutes that surrounded them.

"Make you feel good!" They called out their price ignoring Bokuto's previous statement.

"We don't want aids yet!" Bokuto growled out. His hands launching forward to cruelly pinch at the girl's nipple who flashed Akaashi. The girl cried out in pain before running off and the crowd around them slowly disappeared. Akaashi's own chest ached feeling pain from what he saw. "They can smell the virgin in you," Bokuto whispered in his ear.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a smug look in his face. "Guess you failed." Akaashi teased walkimh away.

"Hmph, says the guy who clung at me with tears running down his eyes," Bokuto chimed dodging a man who was running with a purse in his hand. "Get away," Bokuto warned. Akaashi did as told and more guys came running after the man.

Akaashi blushed. "Was I crying? I can't remember."

"Maybe I can remind you again," Bokuto suggested squeezing Akaashi's waist.

"Maybe," Akaashi says.

They stopped infront of a bar called Posion. Bokuto walked in confidently while Akaashi hesitantly trailed aftet him, expecting someone to stop them and ask for Ids. Not many peope whre in the bar and music played from the jukebox. People happily greeted Bokuto, raising their drinks at him. Bokuto gave them nods and hands shake. "Put this in my tab, Oba-chan," Bokuto says going behind the counter of the bar to gtab a battle of liquor.

The old lady had grey streaks in her black hair. She smiled at them and Akaashi noticed that she was missing a front tooth. Akaashi bowed in greeting, "come Akaashi," Bokuto says already walking away. When Akaashi was near enough, Bokuto leanded down to whisper into his ear. "I don't think she knows my name, although I've been living here for two years," Bokuto says stoppong infront of a red painted door. Bokuto took out some keys and unlocked the door.

Akaashi expected the door to lead to a small storage room but instead it to some stairs. Bokuto turned on the lights, the old bulb flickered before turning on. The pair silently walked up the stairs and once again stopped in front of the door. Bokuto unlocked and opened the door, allowing Akaashi to step in first.

"Sorry for intriguing," Akaashi said bowing slightly as he went in. Bokuto didn't reply so Akaashi looked around shamelessly.

To the omega's surprise, the place was spacious, leading straight into the living room that contained a large white sofa and a glassed coffee table. Attached to the living room was the kitchen, with spotless marble tops and shiny tiled floor. Not a single stain or mess was visible, much to Akaashi surprise. But what really surprised him the most was that Bokuto's place was bleak. The alpha had a huge personality and was often boisterous with no real reason. So Akaashi imagined Bokuto's place to be filled with odd objects and with posters littering the wall.

"Are you hungry?" Bokuto asked shrugging of his jackets and placing his gym bag by the door. Akaashi did the same, putting on the yellow slippers Bokuto offered.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Akaashi declined.

"Good. All I can offer is cereal and instant ramen," the alpha said walking to the living room with Akaashi following.

It's a wonder how Bokuto got his body. All perfect and muscled. "So, Akaashi, why did you come here for?" Bokuto asked turning to the omega with hooded eyes.

Akaashi practically buzzed but didn't exactly know why he was so willing to come. It wasn't like him. Bokuto made Akaashi behave differently. "Would you believe me if I said that I was curious?" Akaashi said glancing at the alpha who was looking at him hard, calculating eyes.

Bokuto stared at him for a long time before going to his kitchen and grabbing two shot glassed cups. "Sit on the floor," Bokuto said after a while sitting at the opposite side of the coffee table. Akaashi did as told and watched as Bokuto placed the small two cups in the middle of the table and filling them with alcohol. "Let's play a game," Bokuto said not asking Akaashi if he wanted to. "I will guess your life story and every time I am right you drink. If I am wrong then I drink, and vice versa," Bokuto explained.

Akaashi was intrigued by the game. He was curious at how Bokuto viewed him. "Okay," Akaashi said noddinh his head. Although he had agreed to the game, he was anxious. He had never drunk alcohol before.

"You come from a prestigious family, your father being a CEO of some big shot company?" Bokuto said taking his first guess.

Bokuto smiled when Akaashi took his first drink. His eyes shutting close and gagging slightly at the awful taste and the uncomfortable warm sensation as the liquid ran down his throat. "Pharmaceuticals," Akaashi said.

"You were always a good kid, making your parents proud, however, your second gender was your wrongdoing even when you had nothing to do with it. Even though you are the only child, Your father does not want to leave the company in the hands of an omega."

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with narrowed eyes. It's true he was always sensitive about his second gender but he started to make peace with it. "Drink," Akaashi said looking at Bokuto straight in the eye. "I don't think losing my virginity to a stranger who had just been fucking a teacher would make my parents proud. Or the fact that a followed you to the red light district just to get fucked agian," Akaashi says feeling irritated when he saw that Bokuto looked amused. "You are the person that my parents warned me about."

Bokuto drank the alcohol in one swift gulp, unflinchingly. "So you followed me to get fucked," Bokuto said with a smug tone. Akaashi didn't say anything and just kept looking at him with an unimpressed look. If Bokuto were to slam him into the wall and began to kiss him the moment he stepped foot into the apartment he wouldn't have stopped him. "But now you are trying to decide what to do," the alpha continued. "Whether to leave now and pretend that this never happened and you will start ignoring me again. To have a senpai-kohai relationship and sexual approaches are strictly forbidden. Or to just fall into our desires and just have sex with each other whenever one of us fell pent up. The last option, which is the hardest is to be in a relationship where I'm supposed to take care of you, go to weekly outings, end-all contact with other people and just belong to you exclusively and such..." Bokuto trailed off.

"Which one are you hoping for?"

"The one where we can fuck endlessly until we are both rung dried without a care in the world."

Akaashi blushed at that, biting his lips to stop the smile that crept upon it. "But you see Bokuto-san, if you want us to have an endless amount of sex, I want us to be in a relationship."

Bokuto let out an exaggerating sigh, falling backward until he laid in the clean floors. "Why can't we just have sex when we feel like it?" He whined, taking out his carton of cigarettes and placing one in his lips.

Akaashi watched the tiny flicker of fire and the puff of smoke that lifted up. After a minute or so Bokuto sat up agian looking at Akaashi. "You know, I didn't even know your name when you held me," the omega said. Bokuto didn't know if it was the smoke or the dim litted lights or the neon lights that splayed on the omega's skin, but Akaashi looked so beautiful, his green eyes sparkling. "Yet, I couldn't resist you."

"Then why resist it now."

Akaashi was staring to get impatient. Was he just a tool, another person for Bokuto's convience. "I won't be like the others, Bokuto-san!" Akaashi hissed. Although he didn't want to be used, he also didn't want to be denied. Akaashi wanted to be with Bokuto, he was completely and utterly attracted to him like a moth to a flame.

Bokuto never wanted to be in a serious relationship. Many just wanted him for the name or the thrill of going out with a dangerous and reckless man but he didn't want this to be the last night with Akaashi. "You know, going out with you will make my standards go high," Bokuto finallu said making Akaashi smile. All Bokuto needed was someone for impersonal sex, there was no need for comfort or anything else. Maybe just share a cigarette but that was it.

"Ditto," Akaashi says playing around with small glass cup."No sex for a month," Akaashi bluttered out. He wanted to go out with Bokuto properly.

"What!" Bokuto was okay in giving a relationship a try but not having sex was like telling hkm not to eat. Sex was the only normal thing in Bokuto's life.

"Bokuto, is not secret that you have many sexual partners." Bokuto wasn't scared to talk about his sex life and would often gloat about his sexual adventures with his fellow teammates.

"Don't you think its too late to worry about any weird diseases?" Bokuto said thinking that the conversation would shift to that topic. He had a long talk about this topic with Owari-sensei when Bokuto first decided to seduce the beta. "I've always worn a condom, and I kisses are strictly forbidden!" A kiss meant intomacy, affection something that Bokuto didn't want.

Akaashi stared at Bokuto with wide eyes. "But you kissed me." Just thinking about the kiss made Akaashi body blossom.

Bokuto scratched the back of his head. There were many things that he had done with Akaashi in a mere hour that he has never done with other people. And it was something that he couldn't explain so he simply settled with, " you're different," in a duh tone.

Akaashi wanted to pry more but chose to ignore it. "I wasn't worried about any sexually transmitted disease. I want you to properly end all relationships."

Bokuto flinched at that. He was going to be in serious trouble for ending some relationships, afterall some of them were forbidden. It also pained him, Bokuto spent a huge amount of time training them individually. "Fine but don't expect me to end my relationship with Righty," Bokuto says.

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out who Righty was until it clicked. "If you follow through, I'll spend my heat with you," Akaashi whispered insecurly. The omega has never even held hands with an alpha before, so this was a huge leap. "I'm tired of being alone."

Bokuto strained to hear but when he did his eyes widen before looking at Akaashi with a soft gaze. "Are you sure you want to enter the fast life?" Bokuto joked but at the same time, he was completely serious.

Akaashi thought for a while. It's true that he was taking things way to fast but he didn't want to spend his heat in another hotel. In an unfamiliar place that made him feel vulnerable. "Yes." Bokuto made Akaashi feel safe, made him feel like he wasn't a burden.

"Okay," Bokuto agreed secretly escated by the fact that he was trusted enough to spend a heat together with Akaashi. Don't get him wrong, Bokuto had spent heats with different omegas but it was only for sex.

They both remained silent, hearing the soft tune of the music being played in the bar and the busy streets. It was a comfortable silence, peaceful. "How about a test drive?" Bokuto asked gazing at Akaashi longingly.

There was a long pause before Akaashi abruptly stood up. Bokuto was about to apologize but stopped when Akaashi took off his sweater. "Where's the bedroom?," he asked looking down at Bokuto with lust in his eyes.

Bokuto immediately stood up slowly walking up to Akaashi until their chest pressed against each other. Bokuto placed a single soft kiss in Akaashi's lips. Watching the way his eyes fluttered shut and his cheeks turn into crimson.

In a matter of minutes, Akaaashi was already laid out open in the large bed. Waiting to be broken and reconstruct again by Bokuto. "Slowly," Akaashi whispered when Bokuto grabbed him by the waist. The first time had been painful for Akaashi, being prepared in a rush and being taken standing up.

Bokuto did as told, slowly pushing himself in, never taking his eyes off Akaashi's face. The omega let out a gasp, his face scrunched in pain, his eyes were shut tight. The alpha leaned down, littering Akaashi's chest with open mouth kisses and rubbing the omega's nipples in both comfort and distraction.

Unlike last time, Bokuto waited for Akaashi to get used to him. Bokuto let out a throaty groan when Akaashi's walls squeezed around him and started to move his hip in slow grinds. "It's okay now," Akaashi said his fingers threading into Bokuto's hair as the alpha suckled his chest.

Bokuto kissed Akaashi as he moved, drinking Akaashi's moans. Bokuto moved slowly with shallow and gentle thrusts that had Akaashi clinging to him.   
.  
.  
.   
Akaashi was enjoying the silence and Bokuto's touch as the alpha drew patterns in his skin. He has even grown accustomed to the bitter scent of Bokuto's cigarettes. "I can't believe you followed me here only to get laid again!" Bokuto chimmed killing the moment.

"Are you complaining?" Akaashi asked drowsily snuggling into the comforters that smelled like flowers.

"Not at all," Bokuto replied as he continued to trail his fingers up and down Akaashi's back. "Told you, you cried," Bokuto said triumphantly successfully managing to make Akaashi blush.

"Shut up, go to sleep!" Akaashi ordered burying his face into the soft pillows. Akaashi expected Bokuto to fight him on this but soft snores filled the room making Akaashi smile and waslulled to sleep. 


	3. McDonald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed making this chapter!! Hope you guys like it too!

"Kaage, are you ready to go?" Akaashi asked his three almost four-year son.

"But why do I have to go to Uncle Kuroo's house?" Kaage whined casting Akaashi a glance as he tried to stuff more toys into his backpack.

"Cause Kuroo said he's having trouble beating Kenma in Mario Kart and he needs your help!" Akaashi easily lied, knowing exactly what to say to brighten the mood.

"I knew it!" 

"Knew what?"

"That I'm the best!" Kaage gloated making Akaashi smile as he got a sense of deja vu.

"Yep! Now hurry up!" Akaashi ordered walking out of Kaage's room with the small boy trailing behind him.   
.  
.  
.   
"Hey, Chibi-chan!" Kuro greeted opening the door of his apartment.

"Hi, sucky Kuroo-san!" Kaage greeted enthusiastically as he ran into the apartment with Akaashi slowly trailing after him.

"Ouch! You hurt me Chibi-chan!" Kuro called out after the excited boy who already disappeared. But there a soft giggle and a "hello Kenma-chan." With Kaage out of earshot, Kuro turned to Akaashi with a serious face. "When are you meeting him?" Kuro asked knowing the true reason why Akaashi dropped off Kaage at the weekends.

The weekends were a bonding time for Akaashi and Kaage. A way to catch up and talk about the week. With breakfast in bed and a stroll to the park. It was strictly their time to spend the whole day together. On weekdays, Kaage would often be picked up from preschool by Kenma since the petit omega worked from home and would later be picked up by Akaashi at five.

"At two," Akaashi said handing off Kaage's backpack to the alpha. It took three days for Akaashi to reach out to Bokuto. After a short talk on the phone and a text message, they both agreed to meet at two in the afternoon in McDonald's. Akaashi almost scoffed when Bokuto suggested meeting in McDonald's. It was so like Bokuto to want to meet in a fast-food restaurant filled with weirdos and kids running around, screaming in top of their lungs.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kuro asked sensing Akaashi anxiety. The omega wanted to shout "yes" and hug the dark hair alpha but Akaashi couldn't keep on relying on others. He was almost twenty-one and a mother.

"No, I should be fine. Plus I know how to handle Bokuto-san," Akaashi said. Mostly telling himself that for reassurance.

Kuro looked at him unconvinced by the charade. "People change," Kuro said remembering when he first meeting Bokuto after three years. They never really lost contact, both alphas's kept in touch by calls, emails, texts, and video calls.

Akaashi nodded his head. "Not Bokuto-san." Akaashi learned that rules, expectations, and normality don't apply to Bokuto.

Kuro wanted to argue with Akaashi and tell him that Bokuto had changed but instead nodded his head. "Just don't be too surprised," the alpha said.

"I should go, I have some errands to run," Akaashi said. If he stayed any longer he would probably take Kuro with him.

"Okay."  
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi had told Kuro that he had errands but what he actually meant was that he going to a bar. Not just any bar, but a bar located in the red light district. A bar called Linger that was once called Poison.

Akaashi walked in, immediately sitting in a stool and asking for a craft beer from the new bar owner. A middle-aged man who always seemed to be glaring at everyone.

The old Obba-chan died from alcohol poisoning a year after Kaage's birth. Akaashi was really sad to see her go. She was very nice and although she never said anything, she would always have a kind and understanding look in her face.

Akaashi was deep in thought, remembering the countless times Obba-chan caught Bokuto and him sleeping at the top of the pool table or sneaking bottles of alcohol into their school bags. The jiggle of bells and the excited chattering brought Akaashi back to earth. An exciting atmosphere surrounded the bar and people crowded in the center of the bar.

Akaashi looked to see what all the commotion was about. His whole body froze when he looked into the eyes of golden orbs that haunted him.

Bokuto had seen him too, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked at the omega. But his attention was averted back to the people who surrounded him. Telling him "welcome back." Or "why is a white-collar like yourself doing in a place like this?"

It was refreshing, most of the time people crowded him to ask for his signature and to take a picture. But here, people didn't treat him as a celebrity but as an old friend. Bokuto greeted them all, shaking their hands and giving them a pat in the back.

After ten minutes or so the crowd dismantled, giving him the chance to look around the place that he was called home. There were no pool tables or a jukebox. The wooden floor was replaced to the tile floor. The old fading red paint was painted to a green. It was different, it even smelled different. It smelled fresh, with an Ac blasting instead of a fan that carried the smell of dust and cigarettes.

But the sense of nostalgia was taken away from him when he notices a pair of eyes still staring at him in a distant corner. Bokuto wasn't expecting to see him so soon, he came here to prepare himself to see the man who shattered his heart. The man who stopped answering his calls and replaying his text message. The man who made him fall in love to only be thrown out.

"Akaashi," Bokuto said almost choking in his salvia when he got a closer look at the green-eyed man. He was still beautiful, with a maturer look in his face.

Akaashi dumbly looked back at Bokuto. The alpha grew, his spiked hair was shorter but his eyes still carried the same mischievous almost childish glint. But there was something odd about him. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered. They stared at each other, lost for words.

But then Bokuto sat on the stool beside Akaashi, not even asking if it was alright. His actions made Akaashi feel less awkward. It was so like Bokuto to act like everything was alright. "So what brings you here?" Bokuto asked signaling the bartender to bring him a drink.

Akaashi wanted to laugh. It was eleven o'clock and he was sitting in a bar located within the red light district, sipping some beer. "Probably the same reason you are here."

Bokuto chuckled, Akaashi still had a smart mouth attitude. "To pay respect to Oba-chan?" Bokuto said looking at the alter that was located behind the counter. A picture of Oba-chan rested there, with vanilla scented candles and essences sticks.

Akaashi wished the floor could swallow him whole. He had forgotten about Oba-chan. Akaashi along with Kenma and Kuro went to her funeral but Bokuto didn't.

They sat in silence once again. The air was heavy, it was so painfully clear that they both wanted to talk about Kaage but they both didn't know how to start. "Give me a bottle of your best liquor and two shot glasses," Bokuto ordered tapping on the counter.

The bartender did as told bringing him a large glassed bottle and two shot glasses. Akaashi wasn't surprised when Bokuto handed him one of the shot glass cups. "Do you remember?" Bokuto asked already pouring the clear substance in the glass.

'How could I forget' thought Akaashi. That night was one of his best days. One that he remembered so vividly, he could still recall the smell of smoke in the room and the way the neon lights splayed on Bokuto's skin as the alpha enjoyed his cigarette after sex. "Bokuto I'm not playing that," Akaashi refused to be taken back. To be taken by Bokuto's flow.

"Why not? This is the only way I can think of so we can have a proper conversation," Bokuto argued. When Akaashi and Bokuto ever were on a verge of fighting they would resolve it with liquor.

'It was the Yakuza way' as Bokuto often called it. "Although those vile old men are power-hungry and idiots, this must be one of their best traditions,' the alpha will tell him as he set up the table. 'We just better it, instead of leaving once we resolve our conflict, we have hot steamy makeup sex.'

Akaashi was angry in Bokuto's honest words. Never once have they tried to talk to each other without alcohol. "Because my son is a serious topic for me, not some game!" Akaashi snapped.

Bokuto stilled and looked at the raven-haired omega. Those words caused him to put the bottle down. "He's my son too," Bokuto said looking at Akaashi sternly.

"You didn't even know that he existed, Bokuto-san!" Akaashi snarled at him. The omega felt threatened that someone else was claiming Kaage as there's. Even if it was Bokuto. Akaashi tried his hardest to be enough for Kaage and for a while it seemed to work.

There was a time that Kaage came back home asking Akaashi why he didn't have a dad like the rest of his friends. Akaashi felt his throat run dry as a gazed into his eyes. "Because I love you so much, and I don't want to share you with anyone else," he found himself repeating the same words he once told Bokuto.

That explanation made Kaage happy and he stopped asking Akaashi why he didn't have a father. 

No matter how stubborn Akaashi was, Bokuto could never get mad at the omega, no matter how unreasonable he was. But today was different, he felt his anger rise and he suppresses a growl that was begging to be released. "And whose fault is that?" Bokuto retorted angrily startling Akaashi.

Akaashi was a loss for words. It was him who purposely hid the life that was blooming inside of him. It was him who begged his friends to not tell Bokuto. He was the one who decided to hide Kaage from the alpha.

"Just tell me why?" Bokuto wanted an answer, an explanation. A reason so he could finally sleep at night. The alpha would often stay awake at night, haunted by the thought that he was at fault. That he had done something utterly horrible that caused Akaashi to ignore his very existence.

It took one year for the alpha to finally give up. After arriving in America, the alpha would call Akaashi, send him emails and would stay up so he could Skype the omega. At first, Akaashi would answer his calls excitedly, they would talk for hours about the most random things that seem irrelevant. But slowly the omega stopped responding.

Bokuto was persistent for a year, calling the omega without fail. Leaving voicemails and text messages every single day. But received nothing in return. The alpha felt like he was trying to communicate with a person who has never existed. A person who he made up in his head. Whenever he would ask his friends about Akaashi he would only receive impersonal responses.

Akaashi couldn't say anything. How could he explain that the reason he didn't tell the man he loved that they had a child was because he wished for Bokuto to be free?

Bokuto stared at Akaashi waiting for him to reply but the omega kept his head down. "Was it because you thought I'd be a bad father?" The alpha asked. Akaashi still didn't say anything. "Did I not meet your standards?"

Akaashi wanted to deny all of it. The omega knew how much the alpha loved kids and would imagine the days when he could give Bokuto a child of their own. And no one compares to the alpha. The omega could never date other guys because none of them were Bokuto.

"Were you scared that I would reject you? I told you before Akaashi, it would be a surprise but a welcomed one," the alpha says gently.

Akaashi wanted to cry when Bokuto mentioned that humid summer day. When they were dating, Akaashi would spend all day locked away in Bokuto's apartment. They would chase away the heat by being in each other arms. One day after Bokuto arrived from doing his duties as the next clan leader, he poured all the events that had happened that day. Everything from what he ate for lunch, to the prostitutes he took to the clinic to have an abortion.

"They've should have known better," Bokuto said, trying to rationalize what had happened.

"Were they forced?" Akaashi asked knowing that most of the prostitutes who worked under Bokuto's family got into that line of work to repay their debts.

"We are not monsters, Akaashi. They get to choose what will happen with the baby but most of them choose abortion since keeping a kid is expensive. And most of them are our age, they don't want a kid interfering with their lives."

The omega kept silent with that. However, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that urges him on. "And what if I ended up pregnant?"

They don't necessarily have safe sex. Akaashi was on the best contraceptive pills, courtesy of his father who ran pharmaceutical companies. But ever since Bokuto got in a relationship with Akaashi, the alpha stopped wearing condoms. Bokuto came inside of the omega countless of times.

Bokuto stared at Akaashi, his heart thumping in his chest. Was the omega pregnant already or was he testing Bokuto? Akaashi always planned ahead for the future, and Bokuto was already in them. Either way, the alpha needed to choose his words very carefully. "With the amount of sex we are having, it's a miracle that you haven't had my kid yet," Bokuto teased lightly. "Sure it will be unexpected but it would be welcomed."

Akaashi let out a sigh of relief when hearing that and went back to cooking their dinner. "Are you pregnant?" Bokuto asked bluntly.

Akaashi chuckled at himself. "No, I'm not." If he didn't give Bokuto straight he would go on believing that he was indeed expecting.

The sound of Bokuto slamming his hands against the countertop put Akaashi out of his daze. "Say something dammit!" The alpha ordered.

Akaashi stared at him with wide eyes, he's never seen Bokuto so angry. "I... I have to go," the omega stammered lifting himself out of the seat. He needed to put distance between them.

"No! Stop running away Akaashi!" Bokuto grabbed the omega from the wrist stilling his movements.

Akaashi almost let out a whimper when he felt the familiar ice-cold touch that put his soul to peace. He missed Bokuto's touch more than he imagined.

A loud bang pulled both alpha and omega out of the strange trance. "Go talk somewhere else! You're disturbing the customers!" The bartender scolds slamming a pair of keys into the counter.

Without hesitation, Bokuto grabbed the keys and took hold of one of Akaashi's hands. Dazed by the touch, Akaashi did not notice that Bokuto was guiding them into the apartment that he still considered home.

The shabby apartment where there will be noise nonstop and the bitter smell of smoke was the place where he created the fondest memories, as the neon lights crept through the window.

Bokuto stepped into the apartment pulling Akaashi with him. The alpha stopped in his track at what he saw. The apartment was different, more lively. Framed pictures scattered the wall and the alpha soaked it all in. In every picture, there was Kaage, his son who he never even had the opportunity to talk to.

Akaashi felt guilty to see Bokuto so still as his eyes wandered through the once empty living room. Sadness clawed at his chest as he saw Bokuto tenderly pick up a clayed footprint of Kaage when he was just eight weeks.

"He was so small," Bokuto whispered as he traced the edges. Akaashi didn't know what to say. "Why did you do it, Akaashi?" The pain was evident in Bokuto's voice as he continued to stare at the memories he wasn't part of.

Akaashi throat tightens and tears gathered in his eyes. "I don't know," he replied honestly trying his best to keep his voice steady but failing miserably when he saw the expression of betrayal in Bokuto's face. It was at that moment when Akaashi realized that he honestly did not know why he kept Kaage a secret from Bokuto. "I don't know," the omega said again this time he didn't bother to stop the sob. "I'm sorry," Akaashi says gazing at Bokuto with blurry eyes as he fled out of the apartment.

Bokuto watched him go but didn't attempt to stop him. Instead, his eyes flickered back to the pictures that envied so much. To the moments of happiness, he was deprived of due to a half-ass excused. Yet he couldn't bring himself to hate Akaashi.

A wave of sadness hit the alpha as he realized how out of place he felt in his own home. He was unfamiliar with the pictures and new furniture. But the old sofa where Bokuto would often take Akaashi still remained.

The sofa where Akaashi and he would fall asleep after watching a marathon of TV shows. And would wake up finding himself nestled deeply into the omega chest.

The sofa where they would end up when they would both desperately seek each other's heat. That was enough to ease the sadness.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kenma am I a bad person?" Akaashi asked after finally calming down. The moment he arrived at Kenma and Kuroo's apartment he couldn't contain the tears and started crying hysterically.

Kenma went to comfort the fellow omega while Kuroo went with Kaage. At first Kenma was shocked to see Akaashi crying, he never has seen him like this not even when he needed to leave home when he refused to abort Kaage or during childbirth.

"Why do you say that?" Kenma prompted gently but before Akaashi could say anything Kuroo stormed into the living room.

"What did he do," Kuroo seethed already putting on his shoes to confront the alpha.

"Kuroo calm down, he didn't do anything. He just made me realize something," Akaashi says. Both Kenma and Kuroo waited for him to continue. "All of this was for nothing. When I saw him again it was as if all of my doubts that haunted me disappeared. I realized that I took away the chance for Bokuto-san to be a father. I deprived my son of his father all because I thought that I would be a burden to Bokuto-San. But all along he was waiting for me and all of that just broke me. But what killed me," Akaashi says his voice breaking as he felt his throat tighten. "Is that I missed the opportunity to become his mate."

Angrily Akaashi wiping away his tears. "You know he asked me why I didn't tell him and he instantly started to blame himself. He started to list everything he could have done wrong but all along with the reason why I didn't tell him was due to my insecurities."  
.  
.  
.  
It was well after ten when Akaashi left Kuroo's and Kenma's apartment. When he finally stopped crying he instantly headed for Kaage, hugging the small child and breathing in his scent. "I'm hungry!" The small child declared stopping in his track as he pointed at the McDonald's restaurant.

Akaashi looked at Kaage before nodding his head in agreement. Kaage smiled gleefully trying to push open the door. "Go sit down while I order food," the omega said sternly. Kaage did as told and sat down at the first table he saw. It took a short amount of time to order since the restaurant was empty.

"Can we go outside? I want to play," Kaage asked.

"Okay." Akaashi trailed after Kaage carrying the tray of food and settling it down on a table. Before Akaashi could tell Kaage to sit down and eat, the small child already disappeared into the jungle gym. Akaashi signed, "Kaage come to eat first."

The omega waited patiently for a while but after no response, he called out to his child again.

"I can't I'm stuck in the net," Kaage replied.

Akaashi sighed again. How could he forget about the death trap? Every time they came here Kaage ended up stuck in the net and Akaashi would always have to go bring him down. "I'm coming," Akaashi says taking his time to crawl through the small tunnels.

"Mom!" Kaage yelled out. "Mom!"

"What!" Akaashi snapped. All he wanted was to sleep.

"There's a strange man here!" Kaage says frantically.

Akaashi stilled at that but rushed up the remaining obstacle course when he heard heavy clattering that did not belong to any kid. "Mom!" Kaage cried out again but to Akaashi's dismay it sounded further away.

"Stay where you are!" Akaashi shouted as he climbed through the small wall that separated him and the net. But Kaage was no longer there.

Akaashi could feel his anxiety and adrenalin rise as he pushed himself to climb the net and then go through the tunneled slide knowing that there was no other way for the person to leave.

As the omega neared the end of the slide he could faintly make up a figure waiting for him. Akaashi tensed his muscles readying himself to fling at the person. But he stopped at his tracks and felt his breath get stuck in his throat.

Bokuto was there carrying Kaage, his nose was buried deep into the small curve of the child neck as he ran tender fingers through his hair. Kaage was still but Akaashi could make out slight movements coming from his son. Kaage was nuzzling into Bokuto's neck, a way of scenting. Akaashi could hear soft whispers coming from the alpha that made his heart twist in guilt and pain. "You're so big now," Bokuto said more clearly as he broke away from Kaage's neck to look at his son more clearly.

Bokuto felt as if he was staring at an old picture of himself when he was small. Kaage looked identical to him, from the color of his hair to the round gold orbs of his eyes. Kaage also stopped nuzzling to look at Bokuto before breaking into a smile that will forever be imprinted in the alpha's heart.

"Yep!" Kaage agreed happily. "I'm almost 4  now!" Full with emotion Bokuto gently rested his forehead against his son's, closing his eyes to just breath in his scent. Bokuto snapped out of the trance when he felt two small hands cup his cheeks. "You smell like me, you know?" Kaage informed rubbing his cheek against Bokuto's face.

Bokuto stilled, he desperately wanted to tell Kaage that he was his. That he was his father and tell him how much he loved him. "We should go look for Akaashi," Bokuto forced himself to say, leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"You know my mom?"

Bokuto realized his mistake. He didn't want to lie to his son so he simply settled for "we played volleyball together."

Kaage was ready to drown Bokuto with questions so Akaashi quickly stepped out of the shadows. "Bokuto-san," the omega said gently his eyes settling to the alpha's face. His heart clenched when he saw how Bokuto's eyes harden when they settled on him. "Kaage we should go now," Akaashi told his son who was still etched into Bokuto's neck.

Kaage let out a small whine and Bokuto had to fight his instincts. He wanted to run away with his son when Kaage's hold on him tighten. "Kaage, you should listen to your mother," Bokuto scolded gently ruffling the boy's hair.

Kaage finally let go of Bokuto's neck and stared deeply into the older alpha's eyes. "When will I see you again?" Kaage asked. That question made Akaashi and Bokuto freeze in place. Bokuto could smell a bitter scent coming from Akaashi and the alpha cleared his neck to distract Akaashi.

"Soon, I'll see you soon but for now listen to Akaashi," Bokuto says ruffling Kaage's hair one more time before leaving. Akaashi stared at Bokuto's retreating figure as a sense of panic entered his being.  
.  
.  
.   
"Hello," Akaashi answered as he opened the door of his apartment. It was early in the evening when his doorbell started ringing. He opened it to see a foreigner in a suit at his doorsteps.

"Are you Akaashi Keiji?" The man said in perfect Japanese. The man was an alpha, by all means, he had confident blue eyes and carried himself proud, almost narcissistic in a sense.

Before Akaashi could answer Kaage ran into the room pushing himself in front of his mother excitedly. "Your not him," Kaage said disappoint clear in his voice. Ever since meeting Bokuto, Kaage would eagerly answer all phone calls and would open the door hoping it would be the alpha.

Akaashi could see the surprise in the alpha's face and could hear him mutter something in English. "No, I'm not Kotaro," the alpha said kneeling on the floor to be at Kaage's eye level.

"Kotaro?" Kaage echoed.

"The man you meet at McDonald's. The one with pointy black and white hair and large golden eyes like yours," the alpha says. "But he's been wanting to see again. This is his number, I'm sure he would be glad you call him," the alpha said as he wrote the phone number on the back of a business card.

Kaage took it eagerly out of the stranger's hand went off happily. "He is definitely Kotaro's son," the alpha says unaware of the irritation he caused Akaashi.

"Who are you?" Akaashi asked trying to keep his voice level.

"I am Paul Rodgers, I work for Kotaro as his private lawyer," Paul said handing Akaashi a fancy business card.

"Why did Bokuto-san send you?" Akaashi's heart was thumping in his chest, his mouth going dry.

Paul gave Akaashi a sympathetic smile before handing him a large yellow envelope. "Kotaro wants to gain guardianship for Kaage. You have court in a week,  I suggest you get everything in order and lawyer up," Paul says all kindness out of his eyes. "Kotaro never lost a case." He said and walked away.

Akaashi stood there dumbfounded by what had just happened. And all of a sudden panic flared into his body. He was being threatened, his child could be ripped away from his side.   
.  
.  
.  
 _"How could you!" Kuroo raged out as he stormed into Bokuto's hotel room. The dark-haired alpha just left Akaashi's apartment and witness the omega cry an ocean full of tears until he passed out due to exhaustion. In his sleep, the omega was still gasping for air._

_Bokuto raised a thick eyebrow at Kuroo's outburst and remained silent as he sipped on his whiskey. "Do you have any idea what you just did or the harm you caused?" Kuroo says trying to get any reaction from Bokuto but the alpha just got up to refill his cup._

_Kuroo was beyond infuriated at Bokuto's behavior. He stalked up at Bokuto and reached for the bottle of whiskey and threw it at the wall making the glass chatter. "Say something!" Kuroo roared in fury._

_"What do you want me to say! In your eyes, I'm the bad guy but don't forget that it was you, Kenma and Akaashi who had lied and deceived me all these years! The same people who I fuckin called family," Bokuto scoffed out harshly making Kuroo flinch. "While I was in America trying to figure out what I've done wrong you were off playing daddy with my son Kuroo, my son!" Bokuto said in a deathly calm tone that had Kuroo shivering._

_"And yet you come here and tell me that I've caused damage. Look at me Kuroo! I can't fuckin sleep anymore without drowning myself in alcohol and pills," Bokuto told him with his arms spread open. And for the first time, Kuroo was looking at Bokuto. He notices the dark under bags and how lifeless Bokuto's eyes were. He notices how unkempt he was and saw the empty glass bottles that littered the floor. He saw the mountain of cigarette buds that lay in the desk and the empty unwrapped pill containers._

_"He ruined me..." Bokuto trailed off and for a second Kuroo thought that the alpha was crying. "So just go, there's nothing more left to say," Bokuto finished as he dropped himself at the nearest chair. Kuroo's heartache, Bokuto clearly broke off the friendship that they had for over seven years. Although Kuroo wanted nothing more to ask for his forgiveness, he rushed out of the room not wanting to witness the harm he created._  
 _._  
.  
.  
"Bokuto-san you do meet all the qualifications for you to gain guardianship for Kaage however there is an issue we must talk about," the judge says addressing Kotaro from the stand.

The court day was finally upon them and Akaashi could already feel himself loosing. He heard all of the accomplishments that Bokuto achieved while he was in America and found himself being torn. He was happy that Bokuto became such an amazing person but at the same time he was filled with dread. It became obvious that Bokuto could offer Kaage a better life.

"Kuroo-san brought to my attention that you suffer from substance use as well as a sleep disorder. Kuroo-san please take to the stand and describe what you saw at Bokuto's condo," the judge ordered.

Kuroo walked to the stand with his head hung low, wanting to avoid Bokuto's gaze. Once again he was going to betray his best friend, but Kuroo promised that this was going to be the last time. The dark-haired alpha began to explain everything he saw in the condo, from the empty bottles that were scattered on the floor to Bokuto's unkempt attire.

"My client has an explanation why his condo was at the condition it was and brought along witnesses on his behalf as well as this letter as evidence," Paul says passing the letter to a security guard to give to the judge. "Bokuto-san if you may."

Bokuto was at the stand already and had a clear view of everyone. His coach and manager were in the courtroom as well as some of the teammates. "That afternoon I received news from my coach and manager saying that I've been selected to be on the U.S National Volleyball Team and that three years from now I would be playing for the Olympics," Bokuto says and there was loud applause from his teammates that made him smile as the judge was trying to calm them down. Bokuto went on saying that some of his teammates traveled to Japan to celebrate with him but Akaashi couldn't hear any of it. Bokuto had reached his dream and Akaashi always thought he would be there to share this happy moment with him.

"Congratulations, however, that does not explain the sleeping disorder," the judge pointed out.

"Bokuto-san was diagnosed with insomnia a year later after arriving in Seattle. This is his medical records as well as the medication that was prescribed to him," Paul says taking a folder out and passing it to the security guard.

The judge took the folder and began to read the material. "By the type of medication that you are taking, I assume the diagnosis is severe, Bokuto-san."

"Correct, I've been going to the psychiatrist to relieve some symptoms," Bokuto says fiddling with his fingers. This topic was personal to him and he didn't like talking about it. He's spent the last four years trying to forget it.

"Have you figure out the cause?" The judge asked as she read through the documents.

Bokuto cleared his throat and tried his best not to look at the person who caused him this pain. "Yes," the alpha reasoned simply hoping that was enough of an answer.

"Which is," the judge prompted.

Bokuto cleared his throat again, " _missing someone causes insomnia, it was the frustration of being without that person that kept me awake at night,_ " the alpha said in a low tone.

The judge looked up and glanced at Bokuto before settling at Akaashi. "I see," she said with understanding eyes.

Akaashi covered his mouth to stop the whimper that threatens to escape and shifted closer to Kuroo for the console. "I would like a recess. I want to talk to Kaage," the judge said standing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I just wanna say that you should always worry about any sexual transmitted diseases. So make sure to use protection!!


End file.
